<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you tell him... by Penguin_pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889904">Before you tell him...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_pens/pseuds/Penguin_pens'>Penguin_pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Unrequited Love, song-fic, victuuri wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_pens/pseuds/Penguin_pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... you love him.</p>
<p>Phichit is Yuuri’s best friend. He should just be grateful for that, right? As long as Victor treasured Yuuri… Phichit would be happy. Now it was time for him to write his best man speech for their wedding. Good thing he learned to smile through the pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One-Sided Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri - Relationship, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri, implied Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before you tell him...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of the song "Tell Her You Love Her" by Echosmith. (Pretty much all of the italics are lines from the song actually lol.)</p>
<p>Link to the song: https://youtu.be/h7OnNc7ZJUI </p>
<p>Constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know if you have any questions.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling for Yuuri was like falling for figure skating- it was slow, comfortable, and wildly unexpected. Who could’ve predicted that a young boy from Thailand would become an internationally-ranked figure skater? (Phichit hadn’t even seen real snow before moving to Detroit!) Who could’ve predicted that such a bright, outgoing boy would fall in love with his quiet, socially anxious roommate? Even their friendship seemed unlikely at best.</p>
<p>Then again, maybe it wasn’t so surprising. After all, it would probably be harder <em>not </em>to fall in love with Yuuri. Yuuri, with his quietly caring nature, going as far as to make himself uncomfortable just to take care of others. Yuuri, with his gorgeous dancing (anyone who said that Yuuri Katsuki was born without a gift was lying). Yuuri, with his subtle sex appeal- Phichit had been trying to make him realize just how irresistible, how beautiful he was for ages (and slowly but surely, he’s been seeing progress). Yuuri, with his unparalleled wit, far too often overlooked when people dub him “too shy for sass.” Yuuri, who over the past two years, has undeniably become Phichit’s absolute best friend- <em>soulmate </em>even. Yuuri, who has slowly opened up to Phichit, confided in him, grasped onto his hand as he took a step outside of his comfort zone. His partner in crime, movie watching buddy, dance class partner, rink mate, roommate, best friend… His <em>first love</em>…</p>
<p>Looking back, it was probably harder to believe that his first love would be anyone <em>but </em>Yuuri. Just like it was hard to believe that Yuuri would have ever returned his feelings… It was more than a matter of self-confidence (Phichit has enough of that to cover both of them), it was a matter of reality. Just like how it was easy to see how head over heels Phichit was for Yuuri, it was easy to see that Yuuri felt the same way… towards Victor Nikiforov that is. Of course, Yuuri loved Phichit, and in another world where Victor Nikiforov didn’t exist, maybe Phichit would stand a chance. But, in this world, Victor <em>did </em>exist, and it was clear as day that Yuuri would never love anyone, even Phichit, the same way that he loved Victor. Because to Yuuri, Victor was special. He was more than an idol- he was the one who gave Yuuri his love of figure skating. And to Yuuri, that meant everything.</p>
<p>But it was okay, Phichit would treasure the time that he had with Yuuri and love him as much as he could (as a best friend). Because no matter what anyone else said, Phichit knew that one day, Yuuri and Victor would end up together- it was written in the stars. After all, Yuuri was already so deeply in love with the man that he had never met. And as for Victor? Well, like Phichit said- it would be harder <em>not </em>to fall in love with Yuuri.</p>
<p>So, he supported Yuuri and together, they clawed their way up the ranks. Yuuri accompanied Phichit to dance classes, helping him improve his dance technique to back up his shining showmanship and in turn, Phichit resolved to help Yuuri improve his self-confidence if it killed him. And as they climbed up the ranks, Phichit began to notice something.</p>
<p>Early on in their friendship, when Phichit first started attending Yuuri’s competitions, he realized that there was an aggressive shout that always stood out amongst the applause that followed each of Yuuri’s performances. Sharp green eyes were always there, analyzing his every turn. And, perhaps most notably, a bag containing warm buns (pirozhki, they later discovered with the help of Google and some rink mates who happened to be hockey players from Russia) was left in Yuuri’s bag on his birthday every year. (Don’t ask Phichit how he knew that these three things were connected, call it a gut feeling.) Celestino begged Yuuri and Phichit to just throw them away and exercise more caution, but hey, they were poor college students and the food smelled <em>divine</em>. Besides, what are the odds that a crazy fan (or hater) would even be able to access Yuuri’s bag, safely tucked away in the locker room?</p>
<p>Accompanying that sharp green were always splashes of red and dark blue and, soon enough, a wave of silver. Unlike the green, red, and dark blue, the silver was always tucked away, hidden in a corner to avoid the eyes of the masses. (Phichit noticed him every time. Was it because the silver was so shiny? Or because they were both always staring at Yuuri?) Perhaps most noticeable about the silver were his icy eyes, a far cry from the playful character that was so well known on screen. While those eyes were detached, airy even, these were attentive, critical, <em>enamored. </em>Ah, Phichit thought, of course he would one day take notice of Yuuri too. It was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>Right when things started to look up, it all went to shit. Yuuri’s sweet memory of going to the GPF quickly turned sour, tainted by the passing of his precious Vicchan. When he came home, sobbing about how Yuri Plisetsky wanted him off the rink and that Victor didn’t even know who he was, Phichit knew that it couldn’t possibly be the truth. The constant presence of that sharp green and icy blue couldn’t have been a coincidence- somehow, somewhere, there must have been a misunderstanding. But it didn’t matter, because Yuuri didn’t know and he wouldn’t, he <em>couldn’t </em>listen. Even before graduation, he had started to pack his bags to go back to Japan. And between his hurt, feelings of inferiority, and heartbreak… Phichit didn’t stop him.</p>
<p>Everyone knows what happened after that- Victor became Yuuri’s coach, Yuuri “proposed” (accidentally) in Barcelona, and they moved in together in St. Petersburg while returning to Hasetsu every year for their annual showcase (and of course, Phichit was always invited). And when Victor got down on one knee to make their engagement official, Phichit was one of the first to know and congratulate them. He was, of course, to be Yuuri’s best man. So, he sat down, bit back his tears, and wrote all of the things he needed to say, all of the things he needed Victor to promise, all of the things he needed the happy couple to know (minus one very important thing).</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Tell him a story, tell him the honest truth.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phichit-kun!”</p>
<p>It was Phichit’s first time getting a video call from Yuuri since the big move to St. Petersburg. If Yuuri was bright before, he was positively shining now.</p>
<p>“Yuuri! How is everything? How’s Victor?”</p>
<p>“He’s doing really well- both of us are! He’s working on another program. Don’t tell him that I told you, you know that he always wants to surprise everyone, but it’s supposed to be about him becoming my coach and our future marriage. It’s beautiful!”</p>
<p>“Haha, and you’ll get to see the story from his point of view now too! Any more banquet pole dancing that I missed out on?”</p>
<p>“Oh, please don’t bring that up. Yura is still teasing me about not knowing that the Eros routine was about me…”</p>
<p>“I mean, your whole love story does seem pretty unreal. Getting blackout drunk and seducing Russia’s number one playboy? Just to forget it all the next morning? Talk about him ‘not knowing’ you!”</p>
<p>“Phichit-kun!!”</p>
<p>“What a whirlwind romance. A better love story than <em>King and the Skater. </em>You can tell the story to your grandkids!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You treat him better, make sure to see it through.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you to be there for me!”</p>
<p>“Wait, Yuuri, you <em>said </em>that? To Victor?!”</p>
<p>“I know, my Yuuri is really getting- what’s the word…? Gutsy!”</p>
<p>“Victor!!”</p>
<p>“Awww good for you Yuuri! Remember, strong boundaries are healthy boundaries!”</p>
<p>“Phichit-kun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Don’t be just everything he wants, be everything he needs.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know love… until I met Victor! Victor is the first person that I want to keep to myself!”</p>
<p>“Ah… I need to burn that tie…”</p>
<p>“Wait, Victor, you don’t know what Yuuri’s saying, do you?”</p>
<p>“No! That’s why I called you- to help me translate! I mean, my Japanese still isn’t great so… Why, did he say something important? Why is he so red??”</p>
<p>Hold up- Yuuri was professing his love for Victor on live, national television, and Victor couldn’t even understand? This was too good!</p>
<p>“No, never mind. I’ll save it for my best man speech.”</p>
<p>“Best man speech?!” Victor’s voice went shrill, “Wait, Phichit! I thought we were friends!”</p>
<p>“Ha! I’m Yuuri’s bestie first! I’m not selling him out~”</p>
<p>“Wait, Phichi- Hey, don’t hang up!”</p>
<p>“Bye, Victor!! Talk to you later! Take care of Yuuri for me! ~”</p>
<p>Beep beep beep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When he says he loves you, tell him you love him too. But don’t you run away, run away, when you get tired. ‘Cause this will slip away, slip away, and start a fire that can never be put out. Oh, hurry, time is running out. But don’t you run away, run away, before you tell him you love him…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit had seen Yuuri cry before, many times in fact, but this time seemed different.</p>
<p>“Phichit I… I really think that I hurt Victor this time. I don’t even know why he’s mad, he just- he started crying and-”</p>
<p>“Well of course he’s mad, Yuuri. You dumped the poor guy right after proposing to him for his birthday! Anyone would cry!”</p>
<p>“I mean, I didn’t really break up with him, I just said that I wouldn’t be skating next year-”</p>
<p>“Oh, cut the crap Yuuri. You, Victor, and I all know that your whole relationship is wrapped up in these skating metaphors. You dumped him! A least admit that much!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t dump hi-”</p>
<p>“Yuuri, for once in your life, please stop lying to yourself!”</p>
<p>“What is your problem?! Why are you getting so angry? You weren’t exactly that enthusiastic when I told you that Victor and I were together, were you? So now we’re not!”</p>
<p>“W- well that was because I- wait a minute, don’t you fucking pin this on me. The hell do you mean ‘why am I angry?!’ Why do you think?! My best friend just came here and told me that he didn’t want to keep skating next season! You have a bright future ahead of you still! You’re only twenty-four! I’m losing you- we’re <em>all </em>losing you, and you don’t even seem to want to leave! You act like you have no choice!”</p>
<p>“Do I? Do I have a choice?! What am I supposed to do Phichit?! Huh? He’s Victor Nikiforov, five-time GPF gold medalist! Could have been six if I didn’t show up! He’s won multiple <em>Olympic gold medals </em>for God’s sake! How the hell am I supposed to compare?”</p>
<p>“I know for a fact that that didn’t just come out of your mouth! What the hell Yuuri? You know how many times I’ve made GPF? Once. You know how many times you have? Twice! Who the hell care that you got sixth? Then you’re the sixth best fucking figure skater in the world!”</p>
<p>“My score was shit and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you could’ve done better. But frankly, you still did great! Not to mention that you were going through a huge mental crisis?!”</p>
<p>“But I-”</p>
<p>“I’m not fucking finished! I thought that we were past all of this shit. If Victor didn’t love you, then he wouldn’t be with you. Who cares if he could have anybody? He chose you! Don’t act like it’s some mistake of fucking feat to fall in love with you, I’m- I mean Victor’s in love with you! What happened to all of that confidence that we build together these past four years?! What the actual hell Yuuri!”</p>
<p>“I- it’s not that easy! I thought that of all people, you would understand that Phichit! You’re my- you’re <em>supposed to be </em>my best friend! You’re supposed to be on my side!”</p>
<p>There was a sharp intake of breath and Phichit froze as silence overtook the room. With how careful Yuuri was and empathetic Phichit was, it was rare for them to fight so seriously. Still, something that Yuuri said had set him off. Was it because Yuuri was leaving him behind again? Because it felt like Yuuri was invalidating his feelings? After all, Phichit knew firsthand that falling in love with Yuuri was far from impossible.</p>
<p>Ah… that’s right. This wasn’t about him and Yuuri. This wasn’t about how much Phichit wanted Yuuri to stay. Yuuri didn’t even <em>know </em>about Phichit’s feelings! This was about Yuuri and Victor. He just needed to take a deep breath and be the best friend to Yuuri that he always promised himself he’d be.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry Yuuri. I got too caught up in the fight. I just hate to hear you speak so badly about yourself… I thought that things were getting better.”</p>
<p>“So did I, but…”</p>
<p>“Hush, you were right, things aren’t that simple and out of everyone, I’m supposed to be your support system. And we can fix this. You two need to stop thinking that your entire relationship revolves around figure skating. I mean- I know that’s how you two are, but… Whatever, get your ass ready so we can go to the ice rink and figure this out.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Phichit… And I’m sorry too.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, totally over it! We’re besties for a reason, right? Now what’d I tell you? Hurry up and let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Coming!”</p>
<p>Phichit ended up staying up all night with Yuuri at the skating rink, working on his free skate until it communicated the perfect message, “I’m sorry. I love you. I meant it when I said that I want to stay with you forever. I still mean it.”</p>
<p>Phichit couldn’t skate his best the day of the competition, but Yuuri? Yuuri was beautiful, breathtaking even. And somehow, that skate let him communicate his true feelings to Victor better than words ever could. They were able to reconcile and Yuuri even snagged second. And Phichit? Phichit thought that it was all worth it if Yuuri could be happy, even if his smile was for someone else. Besides, they seemed so perfect together. Who else could both start and end a fight while communicating almost completely through skating metaphors?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Give him a reason, a reason to love all you do. He’ll tell you secrets, you’ll tell him secrets too. He’ll tell you all his hopes and dreams, you’ll tell them too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri… Are you happy?”</p>
<p>“More than I can put into words, Phi. And what’s up with the ‘Yuuri?’ You haven’t called me that in years!”</p>
<p>“Haha, sorry Riri. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“Phi, I promise you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been…” A small smile lit up his face and Phichit could tell he meant it. After all it’s the day-</p>
<p>“I always knew that you’d achieve your dream. You’re gonna go out there, marry the man you love, and have the night of your life.”</p>
<p>“And you’ll give the greatest best man speech ever!”</p>
<p>“I better! Yuuko has been shooting me death glares for over a month over this!”</p>
<p>“Haha, couldn’t be any worse than Chris’ newfound vendetta against Yura. Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted anyone but you, Phi. But I… have to tell you something.” Phichit could see Yuuri’s smile tighten a little, so he gave a comforting one in return.</p>
<p>“Sure, Riri. Y’know that you can tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s still pretty far into the future but… Victor, Yura and I… We’re planning to move back to Detroit.”</p>
<p>“Huh?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah… It’s just… Yakov will probably retire soon and Victor will take over coaching Yura, and I… I’ve always dreamed of getting a degree in sports science and working with athletes. We’ll still come back to Hasetsu every year for the ice show of course and like I said it’s still pretty far into the future but-”</p>
<p>“Oh. Wow… I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“Haha, don’t worry. You’re the first person I’m telling! Besides, I had no idea that you wanted to start a skate show, so we’re even! And of course, our house will always be open to you. Victor even wants to purchase a skate rink over there so practice won’t be an issue and… Please tell me you’re not mad…”</p>
<p>“I- Yuuri, Riri, I’m so <em>happy </em>for you. Of course I’m not mad. And I’ll come visit all the time! Ah- but um, the ceremony’s about to start. We’ll talk about the future later- this is your big moment! Uh, lemme just run to the bathroom real quick. Don’t want any aisle-accidents!”</p>
<p>[<em>But don’t you run away, run away, when you get tired. ‘Cause this will slip away, slip away and start a fire.</em>]</p>
<p>Phichit had to harden himself- save the tears for when he was hidden behind the sturdy door of the hotel room that Victor and Yuuri reserved for the guests, where no one would see the trembling of his body or hear the suppressed sobs. This was his best friend’s day. He had decided long ago that he would stay by Yuuri’s side no matter what. Yuuri needed him, even if he didn’t need him in the way that he needed Victor. And Phichit… Phichit needed Yuuri too, even if he can never have him the way Victor does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Before you tell him, you love him…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>When he says he needs you, tell him you need him too. You tell him clearly, speak when your heart wants you to. Tell him he’s lovely. Always tell him the truth. When he says he loves you, tell him you love him too. </em></p>
<p>I’ve known Yuuri for- well, for a long time now. And I have never seen him look at anyone the way he does Victor. And Victor… I remember seeing you at Yuuri’s performance for the first time-”</p>
<p>“At my <em>what</em>?!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know, Zoloste? I was your fan already long before we met! You were Yura’s favorite skater! Oh, he was so bummed out when you got sixth in your first GPF. He ran up to me and punched me, shouting that you could have totally beat me in your best day.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“Shut up stupid dog-otaku! Katsudon didn’t need to know that! Can you please let Phichit get on with his fucking speech?”</p>
<p>“Oops sorry Phi!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Phichit!”</p>
<p>“Ahaha, thanks Yuri. Anyways, I’ll make it quick before Yuri gulps down his entire glass of champagne. When I saw Victor at Yuuri’s performance… That was the first time I had ever seen the Russian heartthrob look so… so <em>sweet</em>. I don’t even think that I need to say this but- Yuuri, Victor, I have witnessed firsthand how you two influence each other, help each other, love each other… Please take care of my best friend, Victor. Before Yuuri met you, I spent years trying to help him love and treasure himself. You came by and did it faster than I could believe- Even better, you made Yuuri <em>want</em> to do it for himself. I am so grateful to you for that. I just have one thing I want you to promise me- Promise me that Yuuri will always know how loved he is, that you will never forget to remind him.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“I love you so fucking much Riri, you don’t even know.”</p>
<p>“I know, Phi, I love you too!”</p>
<p>“Hah, and with that, I believe it was my job to announce party time?”</p>
<p>Phichit remembers seeing Victor’s eyes years ago, so in love with Yuuri’s skating. He’s not exactly surprised to now see those eyes directed at the man himself, though he never thought they could look so soft. Perhaps he was right- Victor’s eyes probably <em>couldn’t </em>look so soft before he met Yuuri. What was once such a cold stare now seemed so warm.</p>
<p>“Hah… I suppose it’s time to finally move on.” Phichit, for just a moment, allows a bitter smile to cloud his usually sunny expression. He leans against a wall, drink in hand, and scans the room. And that’s when he sees it.</p>
<p>Strong, stoic eyes making their way towards him. It’s a wonder that he’d still be called a parrot (a cursed nickname that somehow managed to stand the test of time)- he’s not exactly <em>colorful </em>off the ice. And yet, there’s something- something about those eyes, something about <em>him</em>. Phichit could see the bright, passionate fire, burning behind the shroud of muted mystery.</p>
<p>A hand reaches out-</p>
<p>“Would you like to dance?”</p>
<p>And at that moment, all Phichit can think, is that for someone so cold, his hand sure is warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>|Fin|</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was kind of a long time coming (I've kind of had this idea floating around my head for years now). I'm more of a dialogue-heavy/script person, so this was a new experience. It was fun! For some reason my fascination with eyes managed to come out more than I meant for it to. </p>
<p>A couple of head canons:<br/>- Phichit and Yuuri don't curse much with others, but curse a lot when it's just them (a habit picked up during university)<br/>- Makkachin was definitely the ring bearer!<br/>- Yuuko is kind of mad that Phichit got to be Yuuri's best man, but gets over it when she is given the task to organize their wedding ice showcase (because Victuuri are extra like that). Chris, however, stays a lil salty for YEARS until Yuuri gets picked over Victor to be Yuri's best man. After that, Chris and Yuri get along great (along with Phichit ofc) and Chris cackles in Victor's face as soon as he gets the chance.</p>
<p>Originally I was gonna split up the last line and make it two parts- I was going to write out the proposal scene and then the wedding. I didn't end up doing it, but who knows? Maybe one day I'll come back to this and do it. </p>
<p>Also, friendship is just as important (if not more important) than romantic relationships! Phichit probably knows that better than anyone, he just wanted a different kind of relationship with Yuuri. They're still platonic soulmates and probably still prize each other over their respective partners.</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>